these two stars
by Kapten Pelangi
Summary: Bisakah kau menjawab tebak-tebakkan ini? Tebak-tebakkan dari dalam dirinya, 'kau tak bisa melihat, tapi kau bisa melihatnya', apakah itu? Bisakah kau menjawabnya?


Di lapangan basket, ketiga sosok —seorang wanita berusia sekitar 20 tahunan, dan dua orang anak laki-laki — sedang bercanda satu sama lain

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Kuroko's basketball (c) tadatoshi fujimaki**

**.**

**'_Riddle'_ di transletkan oleh Rainbow Basketball Scanlations**

**.**

**These two stars (c) kapten pelangi**

**.**

**Alex — Tatsuya — Taiga**

**.**

**Friendship — Family**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Typo(s), gaje, out of character, miss typo, alur kecepatan, dan hal lain yang tidak bisa di beritahukan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Lapangan yang biasa dipakai orang Amerika untuk bermain basket di siang hari sekarang sepi, hanya tersisa tiga orang —wanita bersurai pirang serta dua anak laki-laki.

Ketiganya duduk di pinggir lapangan, beristirahat sejenak dari permainan yang menguras tenaga —_basketball._

Ketiganya, jika dilihat, sedang bermain tebak-tebakkan.

Satu-satunya perempuan di sana menatap ke arah dua anak laki-laki yang ada di dekatnya sambil tersenyum jail, "_okay, the next one is..."_ Jeda sejenak, "_'If it loses its eye, it only has a nose' what is it?"_

Kedua anak yang masih duduk di bangku _Elementary school_ itu saling pandang. Nampak, si surai merah —Kagami Taiga— mengacak-acak rambutnya, sedikit bingung.

Sedangkan anak satunya, Himuro Tatsuya, menyentuh hidungnya, "_Ah I think I got it," _anak tersebut berujar dengan sedikit ragu, "'_noise'?"_ Tanyanya sedikit tidak yakin.

Alexandra Garcia —satu-satunya perempuan di sana sekaligus pelatih basket Tatsuya dan Taiga— tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Tatsuya, "Benar!"

Taiga memandang orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai _kakak _dengan bingung —_yeah, _Tatsuya lebih pintar dari Taiga, soalnya.

"'_Noise'?" _tanyanya. "Kenapa?"

"_If you take the 'i' out of it, it becomes 'nose'." _Terang Tatsuya dengan logat Jepang yang —sedikit— kental.

Taiga mengacak-acak rambutnya lagi dengan sebal —merasa bodoh dan frustasi. Dengan suara keras serta nada kesal, ia berujar, "Alex! Sekali lagi!" Pintanya.

Alex tersenyum geli melihat tingkah laku muridnya —yang ia akui cukup bodoh, namun memiliki tekad seperti api yang membara.

"Hm? _alright... then..."_

_._

_._

_._

Mereka bermain tebak-tebakkan hingga bungkus _burger_ serta _cola _yang menjadi 'teman' mereka habis tak tersisa hingga berserakan di pinggiran. Oh, salahkan saja Kagami Taiga yang terus meminta tebakkan lebih banyak.

Dan, _salahkan_lah perut seorang Kagami Taiga yang butuh banyak nutrisi —iya, nutrisi.

Kedua anak laki-laki tersebut bangkit dari duduknya, meminta izin pada sang pelatih untuk membeli makanan.

Sang pelatih, Alexandra Garcia, membelak tak percaya, "_What, are you guys going to eat more?!"_

"_Yeah! I need to get taller, way taller!" _seru Kagami Taiga dengan riang.

Sedangkan Tatsuya memberi senyum lembut sambil berkata, "_I wanna eat some more too, so, _aku akan pergi dengan Taiga membeli sesuatu."

Alex menghela nafas lelah saat kedua anak didiknya tersebut melambaikan tangannya —dan, di balas juga dengan lambaian tangan gadis berdarah Amerika-Spanyol tersebut.

"_Well, there are at that age,"_ Alex tersenyum kecil, "_so it's to be expected."_

_._

_._

_._

Wanita berusia sekitar 20 tahun-an tersebut menunggu kedua anak didiknya yang sedang membeli sesuatu —entah makanan, minuman, atau apalah itu. Titik-titik air hujan turun dari langit, membuat kacamata ber-_frame _merah miliknya berembut. Membuat wanita bersurai piramg itu tidak dapat menglihat dengan jelas karna air hujan.

Ia berdecak kesal, dilepasnya kacamata yang membingkai wajah cantiknya tersebut.

_Ini benar-benar gawat, _pikirnya.

Tangan kirinya bersentuhan dengan bulu mata lentiknya.

_'Apa ini tentang hujan? My headache gets worse, my eyes gets tired faster._'

Kepalanya sedikir berdenyut-denyut, _pusing._

_It hurts to wear my glasses, but... if i don't wear them..._

_._

_._

_._

_I can't..._

_._

_._

_._

Serelah merasa sedikit tenang, ia membuka paksa matanya yang berwarna hijau indah. Matanya langsung menatap _ring basket. _Pandangan matanya sedikit tidak _focus —_salahkan ia yang tidak mengenakan kacamata saat ini.

Dirinya menatap _ring _tersebut, seperti melihat film lama antara dirinya dan teman-teman satu timnya dulu. Di mana ia merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan saat menang.

Kemenangan yang perlahan-lahan mengabur bagaikan rintik-rintik air hujan.

.

.

.

_I can't—_

_._

_._

_._

_I was always looking at 'that', over 'there' and nothing else._

Pikiran mantan pemain WNBA tersebut berkecambuk.

_I always looking, but..._

Ia menghelana nafasnya, begumam kecil, "_... 'you were all I had'," _gumam sang surai pirang, "_darlin'."_

Ia terduduk lesu, mengabaikan kacamatanya yang berada di tanah, tidak tersentuh sedikitpun.

_._

_._

_._

Wanita tersebut terdiam cukup lama, mengabaikan semua hal —_deru angin, pepohonan._ Mengabaikan dua anak manusia ber_gender _laki-laki yang mendekatinya.

Salah satu tangan ke dua anak tersebut menutupi mata sang pelatih serta pemain _street basketball._

"Alex!" Suara nyaring dua anak yang amat di kenal oleh Alexandra Garcia terdengar, "_guess who!"_

Tangan kecil keduanya menutupi pandangan sang mantan pemain WNBA, membuatnya tidak dapat melihat.

Hanya warna _hitam _yang dilihatnya.

_'Ah, aku tidak bisa melihat apapun,' _ujarnya dalam hati, '_I can't. I can't see anything, but I can see them just fine._...

_...these... two stupid brats!'_

Tawa renyah keluar dari mulut pemilik surai pirang tersebut.

"_...Mm," _Alex tersenyum jahil, "_two puppies who are stupid for basketball?" _tanyanya dengan nada candaan.

Kalimat yang dilontarkan Alexandra Garcia langsung menuai protes, kedua tangan kecil yang menutupi matanya ditarik oleh sang pemilik tangan.

Alex mengambil kacamatanya, dan memakainya.

"_That's mean, Alex!" _ujar Tatsuya.

"_And why'd we have to be dogs!? Make us cats, cats!"_

_"Taiga, that's what you care about?!"_

Perdebatan antara _kakak-adik _tersebut membuatnya tersenyum.

Sebuah senyuman manis di wajah cantiknya, "Haha, maaf, maaf!"

.

.

.

_You can't see_

_but you can see it_

_What is it?_

_The answer is..._

_._

_._

_._

_"These two stars! Right?"_

Alex memeluk dua muridnya yang berbeda sifat tersebut sambil berseru, membuat kedua anak lelaki dalam dekapannya memandangnya bingung.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hai, jadi, salam kenal. Saya Kapten Pelangi, mungkin ada juga yang mengenal saya sebagai Antares Kuga yang sering ngebacot di review orang-orang, hehehhe. By the way, saya bikin ini hasil liat comic/doujin di Rainbow Basketball Scanlations yang judulnya 'Riddle'. **

**Entah kenapa, saia pengen nulis bentuk ficnya, apalagi, di sini, karakter utamanya Alex. Ya, um, saya fans Alex, sih, hohoho~**

**Err— mohon bantuannya, senpai-tanchi!**

**[_21/02/2015, 16.22 p.m]_**


End file.
